


Eros

by shmorgas



Series: Growing Back [2]
Category: Young Justice (Cartoon)
Genre: Birthday gift to me, Foreplay, Frottage, Hand Kink, I'm like a hobbit in that respect, Implied Public Sex, M/M, PWP, Sensual Dancing, Seriously all the PWP, Silence, There be feels, They're doing a mating dance, Underwater Tango, neck kink
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-08-16
Updated: 2013-08-16
Packaged: 2017-12-23 15:21:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 442
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/928071
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shmorgas/pseuds/shmorgas
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>They finally got to this point and it's hotter than Roy remembers.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Eros

**Author's Note:**

  * For [RocksCanFly](https://archiveofourown.org/users/RocksCanFly/gifts).



> Thank you so much to rockscanfly for the fabulous prompt and being a great sport about the slowness this has taken. Tied this together with the original yelling!Koy fic because it could flow better that way. Unbeta'd, feel free to point out horrid mistakes.

Roy forgets sometimes how attentive Kaldur is. It's the thing he's missed most in the whole wide world when the work and the obsession to find the "real" Roy Harper brought Jade and heroin, and forced everyone else away. But they're past that and right now they're on a beach and Roy can dully hear people in the foyer but they're in the training room so no one is going to see them or hear them.

There aren't any words exchanged because all of them have been spent. They already have fought. It's time to fuck now.

Kaldur darts into Roy's personal space, drags his hand across the archer's bicep before darting away and going back to leave a lingering touch across Roy's back. This dance, this tango, is used to being played out underwater. Roy remembers, how he remembers when Kaldur first explained this dance to him. It's more graceful and less jarring that way. Roy tries to follow Kal and match him touch for touch. But even out of water, the Atlantean is quicker. Frustration bubbles up and the clone lashes out in a show of power. But Kaldur catches Roy by the wrist and pulls him closer.

A snarl is almost released but Kaldur places his index finger over Roy's lips and fuck, if that doesn't do anything for him. He tries to draw in the webbed appendage into his mouth but it's pulled away and replaced with a lush kiss.

It's broken too easily and Roy is pushed out. Somehow the kiss has centered and refocused him to pay attention to the man with barely green eyes, as deep and as luminous as the ocean. He slides out of a reach and goes for an ass grab. Kaldur briefly has a sour face but retaliates by pulling Roy flush, grinding his hips. So they go back and forth like so, pushing and pulling like the ebb and flow. And in the stolen touches, in a not welcomed hipster thought, Roy saw forever.

But the pupils in Kaldur's eyes became too wide and everything starts to break down.

Shirts are shucked and pants are forced down for the desperate fucking. They don't say anything to each other other than moan as their cocks slide together. Roy feels light, lighter than air and heroin. He's under Kal again, he has the bracketing of forearms around his face, and Roy has access to those gills. He runs his teeth over the sensitive appendages just to hear the grunts and moans that Kaldur releases. Because only Roy can bring them out.

Always Roy.

And...

And...

One last hitch of breathe...

They're gone.

**Author's Note:**

> Sex is what S2 Koy should have been, and this is too short for my liking. It's also too euphemistic for my tastes. Will change later. I'm at tumblr as starmorgs!


End file.
